


Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

by tifasugar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casi PWP, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Self Insert de la hostia porque soy la novia de Chris, Wet Dream, sexo SUCIO, stop me if you can
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Sebastian POV / Reader POV"—Eh, Seb, vuelve —Anthony chasqueó los dedos en mi cara en cuanto acabó la reunión. Los demás se marcharon y ni cuenta me había dado—. Te has ido a vaya saber donde y no te has enterado de lo último, ¿verdad?—No —admití con una sonrisa—, ¿qué pasa?—Tenemos que ir al set de rodaje, ¿dónde estabas? —Me dio con los nudillos en la frente, sonriendo.—En un sueño que tengo últimamente, es muy raro y demasiado real"





	Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imfsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfsm/gifts).



> Es un regalito para [@imfsm_](https://twitter.com/imfsm_) ♥  
> Tenía un borrador olvidado con una idea general y nada del smut escrito.  
> La oportunidad perfecta.

Otra vez el mismo sueño y otra vez despierto justo antes de correrme. Notaba cómo me palpitaba tensando mi ropa interior y es que hasta el roce con la tela de los calzoncillos me resultó estimulante. Aún con la mirada de esa desconocida grabada en la mente me masturbé a solas en mi cama. Apenas tuve que acariciarla varias veces, siempre me despertaba con el glande húmedo justo antes de terminarle en la cara a esa mujer. Dejé salir el aire en un resoplido echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada al mismo tiempo que sentía el esperma mancharme las manos y la ropa interior. Jadeante, me levanté de la cama directo a la ducha, pensando en ella. No la conocía de nada, no la había visto en mi vida y lo que más resaltaba en ella era su pelo rosa, tan suave. Y adoraba sus tetas, las manos que usaba para masturbarme antes de lamérmela con esa lengua que de vez en cuando me preguntaba si me gustaban sus juegos. Su voz también me agradaba, sexy, y no sabía bien ubicar su acento pero desde luego norteamericano no era. Pero lo más destacable eran sus enormes ojos marrones, esa manera de mirarme, esa cara de querer devorarme… sabía que era capaz de hacerme sentir todo el placer que amenazaba darme con media sonrisita.

Lamentándome en cierta manera de que mi imaginación fuese tan extraordinaria me vestí para ir a trabajar. En realidad solo era una reunión de la que nos habíamos enterado un día antes. Oculté mis ojos azules tras unas gafas de sol y la media melena bajo una de mis muchas gorras. Fui a trabajar pero esa mañana no tenía ganas de nada más que de volver a la cama a ver si con suerte soñaba con esa tía otra vez. Al llegar caminaba por los pasillos saludando a las caras conocidas en ademanes apáticos, y de la misma manera me recibieron en el vestuario mis compañeros de trabajo. El sueño en el rostro de los presentes reflejaba el mío y me senté con ellos después de aceptar el humeante café que me ofrecían, suspirando tras el primer trago. Anthony levantó la vista.

—¿Qué te pasa, Seb? —Sonrió de lado estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Que sigo dormido —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, o que ojala lo siguiese.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nos lleve mucho —Se centró en su teléfono de nuevo—, creo que solo nos van a hablar de la serie, no creo que empecemos hoy.

Veía pasar a todo tipo de personas de un lado a otro de los pasillos: asistentes, limpiadores, managers hablando como locos por el teléfono, maquilladoras, (a estas alturas las conocía a todas), guardias de seguridad y otros artistas. Tom Hiddleston nos saludó dando un bostezo.

La reunión, como ya me veía venir, no era más que para ultimar detalles y corregir fallos en el guión de la serie que protagonizaría con Anthony. No estaba mal ser el protagonista por una vez y no el mejor amigo, que no tenía queja alguna por trabajar con Chris. Jamás la tendría. Y además disfrutaba haciendo de Bucky porque distaba de ser perfecto y yo de  perfecto no tenía nada. No como esa mujer.  _ ¿Sería real? Ojalá lo fuese. _

—Eh, vuelve —Anthony chasqueó los dedos en mi cara en cuanto acabó la reunión. Los demás se marcharon y ni cuenta me había dado—. Te has ido a vaya saber donde y no te has enterado de lo último, ¿verdad?

—No —admití con una sonrisa—, ¿qué pasa?

—Tenemos que ir al set de rodaje, ¿dónde estabas? —Me dio con los nudillos en la frente, sonriendo.

—En un sueño que tengo últimamente, es muy raro y demasiado real —Se me quedó mirando esperando más—. Es una tontería, es igual, ¿nos vamos?

Asintió mirándome con curiosidad. Ya se lo contaría, o quizás no. Me llevaba bien con Anthony pero faltaba confianza. Era un poco personal, no un secreto pero temía que si lo contaba fuese a sonar ridículo. Obsesionarme con una desconocida lo era, en especial si solo era producto de mi imaginación. Así que ahí estábamos, en medio del set de rodaje, pasando frío con un montón de gente a nuestro alrededor cargados de material pesado. Nosotros al menos íbamos con las manos libres y tan solo iríamos a ver los decorados generales y a repasar cómo y cuando hacer ciertas escenas. Al menos en principio porque luego venían los "ah y esto, y esto otro"… 

Me estaba riendo del comentario de una técnico de sonido cuando vi con el rabillo del ojo algo demasiado rosa y grande como para estar en movimiento. Miré a mi derecha, a la salida de la nave en la que grabábamos, y vi a una mujer alejándose y despidiéndose del equipo con bolsas que no podían ser de otra cosa que del desayuno, encogida por el frío. Su pelo era del mismo corte y tono rosa que la chica de mi sueño. Me quedé embobado mirándola alejarse, nervioso, excitado, preguntándome si era ella y riéndome al mismo tiempo porque era imposible.  _ ¿Lo era? ¿No la habría visto antes y mi cerebro decidió soñar con ella? _ Me estaban hablando, intenté enterarme de lo que me decían pero se me iban los ojos a la puerta por la que desapareció. 

—Un segundo —dije antes de salir corriendo hacia ella. Tuve que darme prisa porque al salir la ubiqué entrando en la parte trasera de un edificio, abriendo la puerta metálica de servicio de una tienda que casi me cierra en la cara. Lo único que lo impidió fue mi mano aguantando la puerta.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? —dio un respingo hacia atrás. Sus ojos pasaron del susto y la desconfianza a la sorpresa. Los mismos ojos que en mi sueño. No daba crédito. De entre sus labios salió un ruidito agudo que me sonó como un gemidito. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja al darme cuenta de que me reconoció.

 

***

 

> _**> > 4 horas y media antes** _

No había abierto los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Resoplé frustrada, fastidiada porque había tenido un sueño cojonudo una vez más. Se la estaba comiendo a Sebastian Stan con tantas ganas que cuando me despertó la alarma y me giré para apagarla noté las bragas empapadas. Así que aproveché esos minutos de sobra que tenía siempre y que me había duchado la noche anterior para darme un homenaje a mí misma. Continué el sueño y me imaginé que me tiraba del pelo y me follaba de la manera más sucia y cerda posible, gimiendo mi nombre con esa voz suave, a mi oído. Apenas tardé en correrme, retorciéndome y gimiendo su nombre demasiado fuerte para la hora que era. Me levanté intentando respirar con normalidad y diciéndome que tenía que dejar esa obsesión de lado. Así no iba a ninguna parte, comparando a todos los tíos con él. Me iba a comer los mocos si seguía así, no había ningún tío que estuviera ni la mitad de bueno que él, que fuera tan lindo, tan tonto y perfecto, o al menos yo no le había conocido. Y desde que vivía en Norteamérica me pasaba los días esperando a encontrármelo, pensando en las posibilidades, en verle tal como era. Dudaba mucho que fuese a entrar en mi panadería pero a saber porque al tener el servicio de desayunos a empresas de esa zona a lo mejor…

_ Deja de soñar despierta y muévete porque nadie lo va a hacer por ti. _

No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a trabajar. Me vestí y salí de mi pequeñísimo apartamento refunfuñando. Cogí el coche más gruñona todavía a causa de no tener tiempo para tomarme mi café y casi fulmino de una mirada a una señora que me miró con desprecio solo por ir un pelín más lenta en el coche. A veces me daban ganas de gritar y mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo,  _ sobre todo _ cuando no tomaba mi café diurno, pero como sería un poco raro por no decir violento, me centraba en la música que resonaba en mi coche, alegrándome un poco la existencia. Fui a la panadería, horneé y guardé los pasteles, sándwiches y bollitos e hice el recorrido diario repartiendo a este y al otro estudio.

Sí, buscaba algo así al montar el negocio justo en ese lugar que a ojos ajenos estaba en el culo del mundo. Pero yo sabía las personas que trabajaban alrededor y como buena emprendedora, y teniendo el local a un precio asquible por no ser muy grande y estar —efectivamente— en el culo del mundo, aproveché la situación. Me despedí de los últimos empleados ubicados justo frente a mi pequeña panadería y me metí por el callejón sacando las llaves. Ojalá sucediese algo, mi reino por romper con la monotonía. Ojala pasara algo nuevo con mi vida. Pegué un saltito al ver salir una cucaracha de debajo del cubo de basura —nada nuevo— y quejándome intenté cerrar la puerta, pero algo me lo impidió. Una persona. Un hombre.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? —Me alejé de la puerta asustada. Entonces le miré a la cara. No me dio un infarto de milagro. Me puse tan nerviosa que se me escapó un quejido o un ruido de origen más animal que humano. Me sonrió y se me cayó todo al suelo. Y con todo me refiero a las bragas y lo que estas contienen.

—Hola —Me dijo suavemente, observando mi cara con detenimiento. 

Sonriendo. 

_ SEBASTIAN STAN ME ESTÁ SONRIENNDSHJFBHFKS.  _

Le tenía delante, respirando aunque más bien jadeando, tan cerca que si estiraba la mano tocaba la suya. Escuchamos que le llamaban mientras fantaseaba con hacerle barbaridades allí mismo pero petrificada en el lugar. 

—¡Voy, un segundo! —Gritó hacia un lado. Me miró otra vez, tendiéndome la mano—. Sebastian, encantado.

—Irene, hola —empecé a reírme nerviosa, observando cómo su mano cubría la mía. Ni siquiera se me veían los dedos bajo los suyos.  _ Qué dedos, qué calentita tiene la mano _ —. Qué sonrisa más bonita— dije en voz alta.  _ No me puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta me voy a puto mORIR. _ Le miré sin saber qué hacer y él sonrió avergonzado.

—Oh, gracias —No solo la sonrisa, todo él era bonito, entero. Volvieron a llamarlo y al mirar a un lado agitó su melenita castaña—. Tengo que irme, ¿aquí es donde trabajas? —Asentí—. Encantado de conocerte, Irene.

—Y yo, mucho —Se rió y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano. 

Me asomé al callejón y le vi correr calle abajo hacia la nave de la que acababa de salir. No sabía qué hacía allí dentro pero con la sola posibilidad de que comenzase a trabajar TAN CERCA ya me moría de los nervios, llevándome una mano a los labios y dejando escapar una risita corta. Y allí a lo lejos veía a Anthony, o  _ Sam, o Falcon. _ Quería cerrar la tienda y salir corriendo tras él pero no podía dejar el negocio olvidado. Y además, si me preguntó si era mi trabajo era porque iba a venir, ¿no? No entendía nada pero estaba eufórica. La sonrisa ya no me la quitaba nadie en todo el día y probablemente la semana. Tenía el corazón revolucionado. Quería cantar. Estaba cantando lo que tampoco era muy raro viniendo de mí. Cuando metí el pan en la fermentadora me quedé pensando que quizás le tendría que haber pedido el teléfono o algo, yo tan genio como siempre. Y me preguntaba ese interés en mí… no es que fuese a cambiar algo el saber de dónde venía pero me daba curiosidad. Los clientes sonreían mucho hoy, todos estaban guapos y guapas y la vida era bella. El efecto Sebastian estaba causando estragos —para bien— en mi organismo. 

Había almorzado hacía unas horas y estaba sentada tras el mostrador mordisqueando un pedazo de pan cuando escuché un carraspeo conocido en la puerta. Mi sonrisa se volvió inmensa al verle de nuevo. Pero esta vez no venía solo. Me sentí histérica cuando me saludó moviendo los dedos. 

 

***

 

Se levantó de la silla y tragó lo que fuese que tenía en la boca. Su sonrisa era radiante, era muy guapa. Y no podía dejar de imaginármela con la boca abierta y lamiéndomela. 

_ Uuuuuhhh calma, vaquero. _

_ — _ Hola, ehm, ¿Irene? —Se deshizo en risitas nerviosas. Las conocía, las había visto antes en eventos y al encontrarme a fans por la calle. Y me dije que era bueno,  _ muy _ bueno—, tu jefe va a tener que darte un aumento porque nos tienes locos con tus pasteles —Sentí a los compañeros de trabajo asentir a mi espalda.

—La tienda es mía —Se metió un mechón tras la oreja, casi susurrando al hablar.  _ Qué cosita más adorable, quiero achucharla. _

_ — _ ¿Vendes algo que no nos lleves?

—Tengo algunas cosillas españolas, empanadas por ejemplo, ¿qué necesitas, dulce o salado? —estuve tentado de decirle  _ “una mamada, y con urgencia”  _ pero había gente alrededor y estaría un poco feo.

—Salado, ¿no? —Miré sobre mi hombro al resto que o bien observaba con interés nuestra conversación o asintieron sin levantar la vista del teléfono. Nos puso todas las empanadas que le quedaban tras darnos una muestra antes por si no nos gustaba.

—¡Hhhhhmmm! —Fruncí el ceño porque estaba riquísimo, me lamí los labios y sus ojos fueron directos a mi boca. Transformó su mirada en cuanto me lamí los dedos, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Muchísimas gracias —Anthony nos sacó del pequeño  _ momentazo _ que estábamos teniendo al ofrecerle el dinero. La muchacha lo cogió y respiró hondo al girarse hacia la caja registradora, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—Hasta luego, Irene.

—Gracias, hasta luego Buc-SebASTIAN —No pude evitar reírme porque se había puesto coloradísima. Me pidió perdón poniéndose el pelo tras las orejas, mostrándose de un adorable que dudaba mucho que fuese en la intimidad.

—Nos vemos por aquí.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a la nave de vuelta porque aún quedaba trabajo. No podía borrar la sonrisa, estaba contento de haberla encontrado y fascinado por ello. Después de tantos meses y al fin comprobé que era real, lo cual también era raro de cojones. 

—Qué feliz te veo… —Anthony me dio un codazo, con guasa en la voz.

—Es un buen día, sí.

La pena de todo esto es que tras los las pruebas en el estudio teníamos varias entrevistas y lo más seguro es que para cuando hubiéramos acabado, Irene habría cerrado su tienda. Quería visitarla de nuevo, así que tan pronto como acabamos de grabar me despedí de todo el mundo, recogí mi chaqueta negra y fui con prisas a mi coche. Pero alguien me agarró de la manga.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿dónde vas tan corriendo? —Chris. Chris y su sonrisa de cachorro feliz que te recibe en casa—. Hace tiempo que no quedamos, estaba por aquí y me dijeron que te habían visto. ¿Te vienes a casa a tomar algo? —Si accedía era posible que la panadería estuviese cerrada y quería invitarla a cenar, solos a ser posible,  _ con final feliz—. _ Que si es un problema déjalo —Pude sentir su pena en los huesos al verme pensármelo. Le sonreí. 

—No te puedo decir que no, maldito seas… —La alegría en sus ojos compensó el no verla esa noche, pero tenía tiempo, más días, otro momento.

—Por cierto —Me dijo una vez arranqué, y supe que iba a inmiscuirse en algo personal por su tono de voz—, me ha contado un pajarito que hay una muchacha en tu vida y que llevas todo el día muy feliz. 

—Wow, no puede tener uno intimidad con Anthony cerca —reí. A Chris podía contárselo, le miré y me lamí los labios con media sonrisa—. Esta mañana, bueno, y más veces, tuve un sueño maravilloso de esos que te da rabia despertar —Le escuché hacer un ruido con la garganta, dándome pie a que siguiera—. Era sobre una chica de pelo rosa. No puedo contarte más, es personal— Se rió entre dientes.

—Me figuro la imagen general.

—La he encontrado —No me respondió—. Es la misma mujer con la que he soñado.

—Eso es porque la habrás visto antes…

—No he entrado en esa panadería en mi vida. Y me acordaría de ella de haberla visto, es muy llamativa entre el pelo y sus ojazos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con la chica de tus sueños? —Me preguntó entre risitas.

—A ti te lo voy a contar… —dio una carcajada llevándose las manos al pecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándomela, como siempre.

 

***

 

Suspiré abatida por cuadragésima vez desde que cerré la panadería. No paraba de mirar sobre mi hombro, a todas partes, deseando verle llamarme. Pero no dio señales de vida ni él, ni nadie de su equipo. Supuse que ese interés que mostró fue meramente por dejarme atontada y expectante ante su presencia. Probablemente lo haría con más fans. El camino del metro a mi casa era frío, en la calle no había nadie y no me sentía especialmente segura. No debería estar en mi minúsculo piso en el que mi cama olía a como la cocina porque la tenía a los pies, debería estar cenando con él en un restaurante de lujo. O en su casa sobre sus piernas. Fastidiadísima, abrí la puerta de ese cuchitril, dejando el chaquetón en la percha con la bufanda y los guantes. Lo único que esperaba era que esa noche no nevase y que no fuera la última vez que le veía, al menos quería hablarle de nuevo.

Lo que sí soñé fue lo mismo de la noche anterior. Echa una mezcla de jadeos y temblores me levanté de la cama refregándome la cara con las manos. No podía empezar todas las mañanas tan cachonda, luego en la panadería no hacía más que pensar en las cerdadas que me llenaban la cabeza por la noche. Aunque sería más acertado decir la boca. Resoplé intentando quitarme del pensamiento esa polla tan apetitosa y me arreglé para un día más de trabajo. Casi al llegar pensé en la posibilidad de que se presentase de nuevo allí, pero la descarté casi de inmediato con la finalidad de no hacerme esperanzas en vano. No tenía ganas de llevarme más decepciones como la del día anterior así que era mejor aceptar que ese interés que creí recíproco fue cosa de mis hormonas. 

Y pasó casi una semana entera, sin noticias del soldado de invierno.

Así que, aburrida y pegándole pellizcos a una barra de pan, esperaba que fuese la hora de cerrar un día más. A partir de las siete casi no entraban clientes aunque algunos golosos siempre venían a por algún pastel. Tras cerrar la tienda salía por el callejón del lateral y por ir pensando en el de siempre casi me choco de bruces con una parejita. Me disculpé casi sin mirarles y ellos hicieron lo mismo pero al darme la vuelta sentí que uno de ellos me miraba fijamente. Al girarme alcé las cejas y abrí la boca, incrédula. Chris Evans me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Olía  _tan_ bien incluso a la distancia a la que estábamos. Se acercó a mí con cautela.

—¿Tú eres la chica que habló con Sebastian hace unos días? —asentí despacio, creyendo que me iba a dar algo con tanta emoción fuerte en menos de una semana. Me tendió su mano—Chris, encantado.

—Ya, pfff, Irene —Esa sonrisa dulce, esos ojillos felices y ese pecho irreal… Iba a gritar. O algo. No le presté atención a la chica que le acompañaba hasta que él no le puso la mano en la cintura.

—Esta es Tifa —Ella también me miraba con curiosidad saludándome sonriente, buscando en los ojos de Chris con unas cuantas preguntas que hacer. Más o menos como yo—. ¿Estás libre? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Solo irme a casa…

—Ah, bueno, siento molest—

—No la has entendido, tontito, no tiene nada que hacer —aclaró Tifa. Le sonreí histérica a esa desgreñada rubia tan mona—. Muy chulo el pelo —Se lo agradecí entre risitas nerviosas.

—¿Entonces puedes venir a dar una vuelta? ¿A cenar?

—Ahm, bueno, no sé, debería cambiarme —Señalé mis ropas simples, mi chaquetón rancio, mi bufanda llena de agujeros porque la tejí yo de manera inexperta cuando me dio por ahí—. Huelo a panadería ahora mismo.

—No es que vayamos a ningún sitio lujoso. Solo íbamos a dar una vuelta, a cenar y poco más. Vente —Tifa seguía mirándonos extrañada y yo no quería declinar la invitación ni meterme en medio de una cita. Me mordí el labio por dentro sin saber qué hacer y mientras dudaba, Chris sacó su teléfono. Le estaban llamando. Le enseñó la pantalla a su novia, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección y contestó.

—¿Qué quieres? Vamos en camino… No me puedo creer que me hagas meterme en un 7/11 a estas horas por un antojo de mantequilla de cacahuete. Además, te llevo algo mejor que eso, que te va a dar diabetes con tanta azúcar.

 

***

 

Chasqueé la lengua tirando el teléfono en la cama, poniéndome algo por encima porque no podía recibir invitados en pelotas. Por desgracia. Bajé la calefacción, no quería matarlos de calor, y miré en el congelador para asegurarme de que efectivamente tenía hielo para las bebidas. No acostumbraba a invitar a nadie a mi casa pero siendo Chris podía hacer una excepción. Me tiré en el sofá, apático, cansado, fastidiado por haber salido de nuevo tan tarde de trabajar. Y mucho me temía que al día siguiente pasase lo mismo. No veía el momento de que llegase el fin de semana para poder pasarme por esa panadería para que me calentaran el baguette. Me reí entre dientes y al escucharme, Betty se me acurrucó de inmediato a mi lado, le rasqué entre las orejitas, contento al escucharla suspirar antes de dormirse. No daban nada interesante en la televisión, así que me centré en el teléfono, adormeciéndome. El timbre me sobresaltó y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta de la casa colocándome los pantalones grises de chándal en su sitio.

—Podrías haberte arreglado un poquitín —Chris me miraba negando con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué? Peor me habéis visto —Le di con la mano en el hombro cuando pasó dentro.

—Pero ella no —susurró Tifa al entrar, dándome con el dorso de la mano en el estómago.

—¿Ella? ¿Cómo qu—

Me asomé al rellano y se me escapó la risa al escuchar cómo aspiraba aire. Irene estaba allí plantada, esperando a que le diese permiso para entrar mirándome medio tapada con una bufanda maltrecha. Sus ojos oscuros y enormes se clavaban en mi persona, abiertos de par en par.

—¿Has ido a buscarla? —Miré a Chris con una sonrisa tan involuntaria como inmensa. Negó con la cabeza.

—Me la he encontrado viniendo de camino. No podía confundirla con otra.

—Pasa, pasa —La miré a los ojos pero ella, por lo visto, era incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. La observaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, sin saber dónde ponerlos—. Ya te lo sujeto yo —Cogí sus cosas y las metí en el salón. Chris se me acercó.

—¿Es ella? —susurró. Asentí, me dio con la palma de la mano en la frente—. Compórtate, hombre. Deja de reírte.

—No puedo, estoy nervioso.

—No sabía que había una chica en tu vida —Tifa me dio un empujoncito, también susurrando.

—No es… —Cuando asintió con una ceja levantada no pude evitar dar una breve carcajada. Irene entró en el salón, mirándonos con timidez, nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer con las manos ni con los brazos, tensa.

—¿Dónde tienes las bebidas? —Me preguntó Chris.

—En la cocina, en la encimera. Tengo que sacar el hielo y los vasos, un segundo.

—No te preocupes, vamos nosotros y soltamos lo que traemos —Tifa me hizo gestos con la mano para que me quedase donde estaba. Irene les miró con los brazos cruzados, casi encogida en el sitio.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Subo la calefacción? —Le pregunté acercándome a ella. Me miró a los ojos, a la boca, al pelo, apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Estoy muerta de calor —Se me volvió a escapar la sonrisita. O era cosa mía o la tensión sexual casi que se podía tocar.

—Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ¿tú y yo nos hemos visto en alguna parte antes? ¿Hemos coincidido en algún sitio?

—No, créeme que me acordaría. La primera vez que te vi fue en el callejón —abrió la boca varias veces para decirme algo, por lo que esperé pacientemente. Mientras tanto observé los rasgos de su cara, sus bonitos labios y el lunar sobre el superior—. ¿Por qué te acercaste así a mí?

—Si te lo cuento no te lo crees —Se retorcía las manos, se agarraba los dedos, no me miraba más de un segundo a los ojos y dudaba mucho que estuviese respirando como solía hacerlo—. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Resopló. Miró hacia un lado, a sus pies, quejándose suavemente.

—No es lo mismo verte en la tienda rodeada de gente que estar contigo en el salón de tu casa y solos. Joder, estoy sudando —Empezó a reírse, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Te gusto, no me lo estoy imaginando entonces, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza y aun sin mirarme, pero con una sonrisita.

—¿Y a quién no?

 

***

 

Odiaba estar comportándome como lo estaba haciendo. Pero al tenerle delante con toda su atención para mí solita me sentía insegura. Me costaba muchísimo trabajo mirarle a la cara. Era innegable que mostraba interés, algo de mí le llamaba la atención. Y eso de decirme que no le creería si me decía el por qué…  _ Que no me creería, ¿qué? _ Le miré dispuesta a preguntarle que a qué se refería y sentí su pulgar en mis labios. Me los acariciaba, su atención puesta en mi boca. No pensé y se lo bese, lamiéndolo sutilmente y mirándole a los ojos. Tragó saliva. No podía dejar de mirar esa boca que tan loca me volvía, sus ojos azules. Al escuchar las voces de sus amigos acercándose por el pasillo se alejó de mí, azorado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sacándolas, sonriéndome nervioso y acercándose a la puerta del salón para ayudar a Tifa, que apareció cargada de cosas.

—¡No estaban en la encimera, las hemos tenido que buscar! —Se quejó.

—Habría planeado sacarlas pero al final no lo hice, supongo.

—¡Siéntate mujer! No te quedes ahí —Chris me dio un vaso. Al dar un paso me tropecé con algo.

—¡Bebé! —Me puse de cuclillas para acariciar a su perra, que me miraba todo jadeos y ojos felices. Ojalá el dueño reaccionase igual. Escuché a Tifa hacer un ruidito sorprendida.

—¿Cómo la conoce? —Alcé la vista y la vi mirar a Sebastian alzando las cejas, susurrando algo que no alcancé a oír.

—La conoce todo el mundo que sepa un mínimo de su vida privada —expliqué. La chica parecía decepcionada. Chris nos llenó a todos los vasos con hielos y no me dejó rechazar el alcohol, me lo llenó igualmente. Me acabé sentando junto a Sebastian, el tenerle tan cerca me estaba matando porque me moría de ganas de mirarle pero no quería ser un incordio. 

—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde eres? —La chica me miraba con la cara apoyada en la mano.

—Española, pero m—

—¡AAH YO TAMBIÉN! —Me dijo cogiéndome la mano—, si te sientes más cómoda me puedes hablar en nuestro idioma cuando quieras, aunque estos dos no se enteran.

—Oh, no, no, está bien así… pero gracias.

—Pero, ¿vivías en España o siempre has estado aquí? —quiso saber Sebastian.

—Toda mi vida en España hasta que cambié de aires y probé suerte aquí —Otra vez mi mirada atrapada por sus labios, deseaba tantísimo besarle…

Ignoraba la cara de imbécil que se me había puesto al ver su sonrisa, pero fijo que debía ser épica. Su cercanía me convertía en adolescente, era una actitud insoportable o al menos lo era para mí misma. Chris pasó a hablar de viajes que quería hacer, Tifa hacía comentarios y reía de tanto en tanto.

—De verdad me da rabia no haber probado tus pasteles —dijo Chris sacándome de mi fangirleo en vivo y en directo.

—Cuando quieras te invito a algo. Os invito —dije señalándolos a todos, a ver si Sebastian pillaba la indirecta.

—Por cierto, tengo hambre. Vamos a robar algo de la cocina un segundo tú y yo —Tifa me hizo un gestito para que la acompañase. Una vez allí y mientras yo miraba con curiosidad cada centímetro de la casa, la chica se me plantó delante—. Como él no me va a responder hazlo tú, ¿de qué os conocéis?

—De nada, hace una semana o así fue la primera vez que cruzamos palabra —Alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. No te estoy mintiendo, no sé qué pasa. Estoy muy confusa y muy nerviosa. He pasado de imaginarme cómo sería conocerle a esto y no sé qué hacer ni cómo comportarme —Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso sentía ganas de llorar. Me pasé las manos por la cara y me senté en una silla, tranquilizándome a mí misma.

—Intenta pensar en él como en un tío normal, no como en el famoso. Intenta verle como el tonto que es y verás cómo te relajas.

—Eso lo dices tú que ya le conoces y que tu novio es Chris Evans, estás curada de espanto. Además tú no te pones como yo me pongo a su lado, que parezco tonta.

—Él también está de los nervios, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que se ha quedado mudo? —chasqueé la lengua.

—Lo he interpretado como incomodidad.

—No para de moverse en el sitio y de mirarte de reojo —me dio un toquecito con el puño en el hombro—, lo tienes loco.

 

***

 

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese silencio repentino? —Chris me dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Normalmente cuando te quedas callado tanto tiempo es porque algo va mal.

—No, no va nada mal, estaba pensando —Me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, refregándome la frente—. He estado a punto de darle un beso —Mi amigo abrió mucho los ojos—. No sé qué me pasa que no puedo aguantar mis impulsos.

—¿De verdad no la conoces? — Negué con la cabeza, mirando al techo.

—Me pone muy nervioso este descontrol.

—La gracia de esta situación es que ella está mucho más nerviosa que tú. Es una de tus fans, no se termina de creer que está cerca de ti y si encima me dices que casi la besas no quiero ni pensar cómo debe sentirse.

Ahí llevaba razón. Se me frunció el ceño al intentar entender la situación. Obviamente ella estaba mucho más nerviosa e insegura que yo, era una fan, las conocía y sabía perfectamente qué hacer para ponerlas histéricas. Al fin y al cabo venía con el trabajo. Solo que esta tenía el añadido de ponerme a mí en el mismo estado y con muy poco. Había soñado con ella tantas veces que era como conocer a alguien que observaba de lejos sin poder hablar. Al mirar a Chris me lo encontré observándome un tanto preocupado.

—La cosa es que me muero de ganas por tocarla, y no me suele pasar con mujeres que no conozco, tú lo sabes.

—No te va a decir que no —chasqueé la lengua al ver que se reía—. Mira, cuando vuelvan y se te siente al lado, roza distraídamente sus dedos con los tuyos. Y sonríele, parece que se derrite cuando lo haces —Sonreí, acordándome de la primera vez que la asalté en el callejón.

—Me dijo que le parecía bonita.

—Seguro, te mira la boca como yo a un chuletón.

Me estaba riendo cuando entraron en el salón con Betty a sus pies porque sabía que llevaban comida. Irene la miraba con cariño, sonriente y con todas mis reservas de dulces en una bandeja. Tifa traía lo salado y se sentó junto a Chris, que enseguida le quitó un paquete de unas galletas que le encantaban. Irene me dio el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete, sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar mi ruidito alegre. Lo abrí y comencé a comérmela a cucharadas, ignorando los comentarios asqueados del que tenía al lado. Me lamía los labios al mirar a la chica, que me observaba con expresión ensoñadora y un codo apoyado en la mesa. 

Al reírme suavemente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque se sentó con la espalda derecha y las mejillas coloradas. Mientras charlaban de tonterías y yo me esforzaba por no quedarme tan callado como antes, intenté lo que mi amigo me sugirió. El problema era que Irene no dejaba las manos quietas. No supe si se estaba dando cuenta, pero al final Chris me facilitó el trabajo sacando el tema como si nada. A Tifa se le resbaló de las manos un montoncito de galletas que él le había dado.

—Si es que tienes unas manos diminutas…

—¡No son tan pequeñas! —protestó ella, subiendo una ceja y la comisura de sus labios en una mueca sucia—, es que tú las tienes _ muy grandes _ .

—Eh, Seb también —me las señaló con un leve gesto. No se me escapó que desde ese momento, la atención de Irene estaba fija en ellas—, ella también las tiene súper pequeñas —dijo señalando las de la muchacha—, ¡míralas en comparación con las tuyas! —Irene observó sus manos en un rápido vistazo.

—Son normales, creo —No podía sostenerme la mirada, la desviaba continuamente. Sonreí con levedad justo antes de colocar la palma de mi mano contra la suya.

—Nah, son pequeñas —Me reí al ver que las yemas de sus dedos llegaban por debajo de la última fanlange de los míos—. No las tengo enormes pero… —Irene aspiró profundamente y no parecía soltar el aire. Sentí que apretaba las yemas de los dedos a los míos en una especie de caricia disimulada.

—Mídelos con los de Tiff —dio un respingo al escuchar a Chris y bajé mi mano, observándola tragar saliva y asentir sin decir ni media.

—¿Ya estás contento dejando claro que tengo las manos enanas? —dijo su novia.

Chris asintió y le besó la mejilla a Tifa, sacándole una sonrisa, apretando su barbilla después. A partir de ese momento, la chica apenas hablaba. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas e intentaba por todos los medios no mirarme. Y cuando la miraba yo para incluirla en la conversación, suspiraba de manera extraña, mirándose las rodillas. Era lo que decía Chris, una fangirl de libro. A las once de la noche nos despedimos, todos teníamos que trabajar al día siguiente. Dejé a Irene preguntando por el servicio mientras me metía en la habitación para darle a Tifa una gorra que había prometido regalarle. Tardé en encontrarla y al salir, me encontré con la chica en la puerta del baño.

—Ey, uhm… —No sabía qué quería decirle exactamente, pero no quería que se fuera tan rápido. Me miró con esos enormes ojos oscuros y, sin pensar, caminé hacia ella, haciendo que volviese sobre sus pasos hacia dentro del servicio—, tengo que preguntarte una cosa…

 

***

 

Que se me acercase tanto cuando hablábamos no era bueno para mi salud mental. Que me mirase tan intensamente, lamiéndose los labios, aún menos. Di un suspiro nervioso y aparté mis ojos de los suyos, que se me clavaban hasta darme un pellizco en el pecho. Quería besarle. Quería comérsela como en el sueño y sabía que en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, lo haría. No sé si algo de ese deseo se me reflejó en los ojos pero me agarró la barbilla con dos dedos y me miró la boca. Algo grande y fuerte me saltó en el estómago cuando me miró de esa manera.

—¿Vas a usar tus labios?

—¿Eh? —Mi mente no registró la frase, aturrullada por el calor inmenso que me trajo su atención. Entonces se acercó. Se acercó tanto que pude apreciar las imperfecciones de su piel. Se acercó tantísimo que su boca calentaba la mía.

—Quiero que uses tus labios —Me besó sutilmente, de una manera tan suave que apenas fue una caricia.

—Lo que tú quieras —susurré. 

En el momento en el que su mano cubrió mi mejilla se me escapó un quejido. Me besó de nuevo, largamente, con pausa, inundando mi boca con su lengua. Sabía a alcohol y mantequilla de cacahuete y sus labios eran tan suaves que se me escapaban pequeñísimos gemidos. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, queriéndome cerca. Le rodeé el cuello y me aplasté a su pecho, tirándole de la melena. Así empezaba siempre el sueño, con esa presión en el pecho y esas ganas de gritar. Tomé las riendas de la situación porque pocas veces estuve tan cachonda en mi vida. Cerré la puerta, le senté en el retrete, me arrodillé frente a él, puse las manos en sus rodillas y las subí despacio por su cuerpo, mirándole a la cara, observando sus gestos. 

Frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios cuando le acaricié la parte interior de los muslos, cuando se la rocé con las uñas por encima de la tela del pantalón. Pasé la mano por debajo de su camiseta, mordiéndome el labio al rozar su pecho caliente, la dureza de su estómago. Mi otra mano palpaba sobre el chándal gris lo que ya había crecido. Sentí su corazón acelerado en mi mano y mis bragas hechas un desastre. Su ceño se relajó al ver que agarraba con mis dedos el elástico del pantalón. Se la saqué de los calzoncillos en cuanto levantó las caderas y me pareció maravillosa. El glande, semioculto por una fina capa de piel, tenía el mismo color que sus labios. No era una barbaridad, pero sí más grande que lo que yo acostumbraba a ver y por supuesto más de lo que esperaba. 

Se la rodeé con los dedos y dejé caer mi saliva, lubricándola, acariciándola con parsimonia sobre esa zona bajo el glande y deslizando la piel con el movimiento. Entreabrió aún más los labios al sentir el roce, me mordí el mío. Seguí acariciándole de la misma manera hasta notarla considerablemente más dura entre mis dedos. Entonces comencé a girar la muñeca, un giro leve, un poco más brusco, sin apretar excesivamente, rozando su miembro desde arriba hasta abajo. Le pregunté si le gustaba, susurró que le encantaba. 

Apretó los labios y tragó saliva dejando salir un jadeo después. Clavó los dedos en mis brazos. Su miembro se enrojecía, latía en mi mano, comenzó a mover las caderas sin querer. Fingí rozársela con los labios sin tocársela, cosa que le puso nervioso. Se me escapó un mechón de pelo del recogido y me lo puso tras la oreja con suavidad. Me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, pasando la del pulgar sobre mi boca. Se lo besé, se lo mordí. Cerró los ojos intentando no gemir, al fin y al cabo sus amigos estaban fuera.

Acariciándola de igual manera pero sin llegar al glande, lamí justo debajo de este con la punta de la lengua, de lado a lado, siguiendo el relieve de su suave piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándome fijamente, jadeando un poco más fuerte. Sonreí. Giré la cara y lamí esa misma zona pero con toda mi lengua, rozándole también con los labios. Unos débiles y constantes “ _ si _ ” acompasaban mis movimientos y al escucharle gemir sutilmente más fuerte entre dientes, rodeé su glande con mis labios, pegando mi lengua justo debajo de ese pedazo de piel y acariciando esa erección a punto de explotar con mis dedos. 

Susurró mi nombre, volviéndome loca, haciendo real aquel sueño recurrente, haciendo que me descontrolase y le diese un sexo oral tan salvaje que en menos de medio minuto se corrió en mi cara. Se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrándome del pelo, llenándome la boca con su sabor, pidiéndome que no parase, diciéndome que le encantaba. Le vacié. Le dejé extasiado saboreándole. Cogí la toalla para limpiarme la boca y las manos observando cómo se echaba hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, jadeante, levantando el labio en un gesto de placer extenuado.

—Por fin —murmuró. 

—¿Cómo? —Seguía cachonda, mi mente solo pensaba en las ganas horribles que tenía de correrme y no entendí esa frase.

—He soñado con esto —La confusión se leía en mi rostro, seguro—, con esta situación. He soñado muchas veces contigo —Alcé las cejas, soltando una risita incrédula.

—Conmigo —Me señalé. Asintió—, ¿por qué no me has hablado antes?

—Porque no te conocía —dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo en la encimera que me quedaba a la altura de la cintura, apoyándome con las manos y mirándole de lo más extrañada—. No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo…

 

***

 

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella, acariciando su pelo rosa, sus mejillas suaves, esa piel tan blanca y bonita. No sabía cómo explicárselo y que no sonase raro, porque era raro, muy raro. 

—Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Lo que sí me parece entender es que mis manos y mi boca te gustan mucho.

—Sí, pero no entien—

—Deja las explicaciones para después —La giré de cara al espejo, subiendo las manos a sus pechos, bajándolas hasta su pantalón. 

Al abrir la cremallera busqué sus ojos en el reflejo, pero su atención se centraba en mis manos. Le bajé los pantalones, sintiendo cómo arrimaba su trasero a mis caderas, subiéndole la cabeza con mi mano en su barbilla. Me lamió las yemas de los dedos, las besó, las chupó. Pasé mis labios por su cuello al tiempo que hundí los dedos de mi otra mano entre sus labios mayores sobre la tela de las bragas. Suave, caliente, húmeda. De tenerla dura no habría dudado en metérsela. Gimió, no muy fuerte, pero gimió. Comenzó a temblar, a murmurar en un idioma que no entendía. Tuve que mirar sobre su hombro a la imagen reflejada de su entrepierna porque no me estaba creyendo lo muchísimo que me mojaba los dedos. Estaba tan cachonda que cerró los ojos. 

Metí la mano en sus bragas y la tuve que sostener con mi brazo porque sus piernas dejaron de hacerle caso. Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre, me acababa de correr y me estaba poniendo cachondo otra vez. Me centré en su clítoris y se me escapó un jadeo al encontrarlo tan duro y expuesto. Bajé los dedos de su clítoris hacia su interior, metiéndole solo uno, sorprendiéndome una vez más porque su cuerpo parecía estar esperando que hiciese eso. Estaba seguro que de metérsela en ese momento le entraría entera y sin problemas. Metí otro dedo, resopló. Tras un delirante y tembloroso “ _ follame, Sebastian _ ” se enderezó, girando la cara y buscando mi boca. Me senté en el retrete con ella encima, que me agarró del pelo besándome como pocas veces me habían besado. Supe que se corrió al inclinarse hacia delante cuando presioné su clítoris en suaves círculos con el pulgar sin dejar de follármela con los dedos. Se agarró de mi pelo, ahogando un gemido en mi boca. Parecía no acabar nunca, se quejaba, gemía, jadeaba, temblaba entre mis brazos. Dejé de saber cuándo se corría y cuando no al empezar a mover los dedos en su interior, dándole lo que me pedía, mordiéndole el cuello al escuchar sus gemidos que comenzaban a ser constantes. Y me ocurrió lo que hacía años que no me ocurría: volvía a tener una erección en tan solo minutos.

—No puedo —Se quejó casi sin voz al volver a presionar su clítoris—, no puedo… es demasiado —Besé su mejilla, saqué mi mano de entre sus piernas y le mordí sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja—. Joder, mañana no voy a poder andar y eso que han sido solo tus dedos.

—Voy a partirte en dos de como vamos a follar —Esa promesa, y los dedos enganchados en el elástico de sus bragas, los tuve que dejar a un lado al escuchar golpetazos en la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás bien, Irene? —Y la verdad es que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. La chica me miraba con la boca abierta, aguantando la respiración, dejándola salir en una exhalación temblorosa—. Eh… oye... —Tifa abrió la puerta, Irene cerró las piernas, intentando taparse, las dos dando grititos al darse cuenta de la situación. La rubia cerró de un portazo tras una disculpa—. ¿Cuándo se ha metido ahí Seb? —Chris soltó una exclamación y le escuché hablar desde fuera del baño.

—¿Estaba dentro? ¿Qué…? Oh… —Quería follar con ella, casi que lo necesitaba. Pero me parecía de muy mala educación el dejar que se fuesen sin más. Me parecía de muy mala educación lo que había hecho. Así que me puse en pie, obligando a Irene a hacer lo mismo—. Lo siento, no debería haberme dejado llevar de esta manera, y menos así… aquí... —La chica me miraba con una mano en el pecho una vez se colocó los pantalones.

—No, no, no lo sientas, por favor —tragó saliva—, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida —Me resultó un poco exagerado que lo definiese así, pero si ella lo decía, sería verdad.

—Creo que...  —señalé la puerta, donde escuchaba a mi amigo y su novia hablar en murmullos. Ella asintió.

—Dame un segundo —Le sonreí y salí al pasillo.   
  


***

 

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, sin creerme que me hubiese pasado lo que me había pasado y con quien me había pasado. No quise pensar en el cambio radical de ese “ _ te voy a reventar _ ” a esa expresión de arrepentimiento en cuanto sus amigos le hicieron volver a la vida real fuera de la locura que había sido ese cuarto de baño. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso y tan rápido como el de hacía un instante sobre sus piernas, pero suponía que era el efecto de hacer realidad una fantasía sexual. Resoplé, poniéndome los mechones más o menos en su sitio y refregándome las sonrosadas mejillas. Me mordí el labio, aguantando la risa, y salí hacia las voces que charlaban en el pasillo. En cuanto me vieron, Chris enderezó la espalda mirando al suelo y riéndose nervioso. Era tan blanquito que vi el rosa en sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar tiempo con vosotros —Agradecí, cogiendo el chaquetón que Tifa me tendía.

—No es nada mujer, pero, ¿te vas? —miré a la chica, que intentaba esconder la sonrisa sin éxito. No me atrevía a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos. No me atrevía ni a mirarle de reojo. 

—Irene —Le miré tragando saliva, alzó una ceja y me sonrió—, ¿un ratito solo?

—Sí —Me apresuré a decir.

Tifa resopló en una risa muy poco femenina, empujando a Chris por sus enormes hombros y sacándolo de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta escuché perfectamente cómo le decía “ _ Venga, date prisa que me he puesto cachonda de ver a estos dos”  _ a lo que Chris respondía con un largo y estruendoso “SSSSSHHHHHH”. Miré a Sebastian con una pequeña risita y la mano ante mis labios pero cuando se me acercó, llevando una mano a mi pelo y la otra  a mi cadera, abrí los labios exhalando.

Dio un golpetazo contra la puerta de entrada con mi espalda y acto seguido me cogió en peso, rozando su entrepierna con la mía. Me mordió el labio al romper el beso y bajó su boca por mi cuello, sacándome gemidos y blasfemias entre dientes. Sentía mi entrepierna ardiente, hinchada, necesitada de él. Un orgasmo no era suficiente aunque hubiera sido intenso, le quería dentro, llenándome, reventándome como me prometió.

Hizo un ruido ronco con la garganta al separarme de la pared, llevándome en brazos hasta su habitación y dejándome caer en la cama, dándome la vuelta después para que me sentase sobre mi piernas. Y una vez a mi espalda, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me agarró las tetas con fuerza desde atrás. Sentí su boca deslizarse por mi cuello y cerré los ojos, rendida ante un escalofrío descomunal. Desde ese momento y desde que escuché que no paraba de susurrar casi en silencio lo muchísimo que me deseaba, me olvidé de que en el edificio vivía más gente, gimiendo sin contención, centrada en sus manos y en mi cuerpo. 

Tiró del borde de mi jersey, sacándomelo de la cabeza para después hacer lo mismo con el sujetador sin abrirlo. Se lamió las yemas de los dedos y rozó mis pezones, haciéndome gemir, deseando que me diese lo que no me dio en el baño. Me empujó hacia adelante y me quitó los pantalones de un tirón. Una vez me dejó en bragas, se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y tiró de mí para ponerme sobre sus piernas, abriéndo las mías, deslizando sus dedos entre mis húmedos labios mayores. 

Se me escapó un  _ “follame”  _ desesperado cuando se centró en mi clitoris, tirándome del pelo y mordiéndome el cuello. Tiró de mis bragas y las rompió con un gruñido. Me pasó la palma de la mano de vello púbico hacia abajo y apretó besándome con lascivia. Al sacársela de los pantalones la tenía igual de dura que antes y agarrándosela por la base, me la metió en un solo y lento movimiento ascendente de caderas. El mundo desapareció. Lo único que me importó fue la sensación de su glande abriéndome, escucharle gemir entre dientes, sus manos en mi cintura y su polla entrando en mi interior tan despacio que me desesperó. 

Parecía estar a punto de correrse y sin embargo, no lo hacía, llegando al tope y volviendo a salir, todo tan despacio que me desesperaba. Tras un gemido grave me tiró a la cama y a pesar de habérmela sacado, mi placer no disminuía por esa facilidad que tenía de llevarme de aquí a allí. Se colocó mis piernas sobre los hombros y la humedad ardiente de su boca me arqueó la espalda en la cama. Su lengua palpaba mis labios, los abría, tragaba mi excitación emitiendo el mismo sonido satisfecho que cuando degustaba algo delicioso. Y al centrarse en mi clítoris, sus dedos castigando ese mismo punto desde dentro, grité. Temblaba entera, al borde del orgasmo sin llegar a él, demasiado e insuficiente. Oleadas de placer me recorrían de caderas hacia el pecho y el cosquilleo se intensificó, explotó, mi voz rota al gemir de manera aguda tirando de las sábanas hasta que crujieron. Resopló y m e dejó boca abajo, rozándome unos minutos en un ángulo extraño con sus dedos pero dándome igual placer. Y un poco después volvió a encorvarse sobre mí, agarrándome del pelo y acercando su boca a mi oído.

—Me estoy volviendo loco porque no quiero correrme pero estoy a punto solo de comertelo —Su voz rota, grave y suave me hizo gemir. 

Me incorporé hasta estar a cuatro patas, mirándole sobre mi hombro y mordiéndome el labio. Escuché el sonido de sus pantalones caer al suelo al volverme hacia delante y vi su camiseta volar hacia un lado, escuché que se escupía en la mano y le sentí rozarme, buscando la entrada a mi cuerpo, irrumpiendo en él con un grave quejido al expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus gemidos, la fuerza de sus dedos apretando mis caderas, su aliento en mi nuca, los murmullos, la urgencia con la que se movía dentro de mí; una combinación que apenas me dejaba respirar. Me daba la sensación de ser capaz de estar todo el día con ese hombre entre mis piernas. El ruido de sus muslos contra mi culo y el de su polla entrando entre mis mojados labios componían la mejor melodía. Intentaba no pasarme con los gemidos pero se emocionaba, apretando por aquí y por allí, deslizando sus dedos sobre mi sobreexcitado clítoris y era casi imposible guardar silencio. 

—Ah, joder, Irene...

 

***

 

Iba a tener que pedir perdón a mis vecinos porque al aumentar la fuerza de la embestida de mis caderas, rozándole el clítoris con los dedos, sus gemidos eran casi gritos. Y no me extrañaba. La erección exageradísima que me provocó follar con la chica de mis sueños no bajaba. Y me pedía más, me imploraba más, temblando, sudado, mojando tantísimo que los sonidos húmedos me llenaban los oídos. Le tiré del pelo y le mordí el hombro, follándomela tan fuerte que me daba miedo hacerle daño, pero sus gemidos afirmativos y lo empapada que estaba me daba a entender que le estaba gustando tanto como a mí. Sentirla apretarme, esa constante sensación de estar al borde del orgasmo… estaba siendo uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. 

Irene se quejaba, tensándose y destensándose una y otra vez, sus gemidos aumentando y disminuyendo conforme lo hacían sus orgasmos. La puse bocarriba para besarla y me di cuenta de que la sobreestimulación quizás era demasiado al ver sus ojos húmedos. Podía decir por sus gemidos que comenzaba a estar agotada de tanto orgasmo y es que no paraba. Lo sentía en la presión de sus músculos internos apretando mi polla, en esos dedos clavados en las sábanas, en su espalda curvada y su piel de gallina. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté, parando un poco y besándole las clavículas, los pezones erectos.

—Seb, Sebastian —Abrió los ojos, subió la mano hasta mi mejilla y me besó—. Sebastian…

—Shhhh shhs shh, como gimas mi nombre voy a correrme.

En un arrebato me apartó de ella y me empujó hasta tenerme bocarriba, parando un segundo con gesto asombrado al ver que tenía puesto un condón. Lo hice en un tiempo record al ponerla bocabajo, encontrandolos en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Me miró a los ojos, se mordió el labio, me quitó el condón y la lamió despacio. Y ese fue el detonante de mi orgasmo. Podía follar todo lo que quisiese con ella que aguantaba, pero en el momento que me la chupaba, estaba perdido. 

Su lengua apretaba de manera experta, se deslizaba, sus labios me la rodearon, sus dedos la acariciaron, casi no podía metérsela entera en la boca. Y al correrme, tiré de su pelo, poniéndola sobre mí y metiéndosela en pleno orgasmo, echado hacia atrás en la cama con ella cabalgándome y gimiendo en un idioma desconocido. Grité su nombre entre espasmos. La chica se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, agarrándome las mejillas, besándome con fuerza, agotada, fulminada, tan exhausta como yo. No decía nada, respirando en silencio contra mis labios, separándose para mirarme a los ojos y acariciar la barba incipiente en mi mentón, pasando los dedos por mi boca, besándome después entre suspiros.

—Llevo meses soñando contigo —Le dije, tirando de ella y tumbándonos de lado para taparnos con la sábana. La miraba apoyado en mi brazo, ella dejaba caer la cara contra sus manos—. Que me la comías, que me corría en tu cara.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso? —Me hablaba adormilada en un tono de voz tierno, con sus ojos cansados mirándome aún con ese brillo de ilusión que encontré en la panadería.

—No tengo ni idea, pero te voy a decir una cosa —Me arrimé a ella y la abracé, rodeándola con los brazos—, la realidad ha sido mucho mejor.

—Me dices que estoy soñando y me lo creo, ha sido brutal.

—Me da igual sonar desesperado pero por favor, quédate —La chica resopló, riendo flojito contra mi pecho, besándolo y acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Para que me vaya me tienes que echar.

Le acaricié el pelo y la sentí desinflarse, teniendo un escalofrío y dejando escapar el más dulce de los gemidos, comenzando a quedarme dormido porque su presencia y calor era reconfortante. Algo que no quería perder. No la conocía de nada, esto era una locura, pero quería darme una oportunidad con ella. Si el sexo era  _ tan _ bueno quizás el resto también lo era.

—¿Echar la chica de mis sueños? —Al mirar su rostro, me la encontré dormida de labios abiertos. Me reí con suavidad y le besé la frente, respirando hondo—, ni loco.

**Author's Note:**

> QUÉ CALÓ NO???  
> No sé cuánta gente leerá esto, de todas maneras gracias por leerme y mil por comentarme! ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
